The invention relates to a driveshaft assembly having external profiled teeth at its end and a slide-on hub with a shaft bore with corresponding inner profiled teeth. The outer profiled teeth at the driveshaft have a greater axial length than the hub with the inner profiled teeth. Also, an axial securing means is between the driveshaft and the slide-on hub. Especially in cases where a driveshaft is connected to a ball hub of a constant velocity universal joint, it is essential for the hub to be axially accurately secured to the shaft end.
There are several prior art designs of such assemblies some of which will be described below. Reference will also be made to their specific disadvantages.
According to a first prior art solution, a driveshaft is provided with a fixed radial stop shoulder in the direction of the shaft shank, as viewed from the hub, and the hub, via an end face, is made to stop against the stop shoulder. A securing element engaging an annular groove has a securing function at the shaft end. The problem in this case is that, because of the tolerances of the axial length of the hub and the thickness of the securing ring, the axial distance between the stop shoulder and annular groove has to be calculated very accurately. Furthermore, the axial length of the outer profiled teeth at the driveshaft relative to the position of the stop face has to be accurately observed. This is difficult when drawing the profiled teeth on the shaft. In view of the profile run-out at the driveshaft, the inner profiled teeth in the hub cannot extend along the entire length of the shaft bore.
According to a second prior art solution, while the first and second stop elements are basically the same, a space is provided between the hub and stop shoulder at the shaft shank end. This solution reduces the problem of accurately dimensioning the profile run-out which may axially extend beyond the length of the hub towards the shaft shank. The disadvantage of this design is that it is necessary to provide an additional annular part, with further tolerances having to be taken into account.
According to a third prior art solution, a securing ring is provided which simultaneously engages corresponding annular grooves cut into the profiled teeth of the driveshaft and the shaft bore of the hub. The disadvantage in this case refers to a notch effect in respect of the driveshaft and hub, especially if the grooves, with reference to the axial length of the hub, are orientated towards the adjoining shaft shank and, relative to the driveshaft, are thus positioned in the region of torque flow. Furthermore, with such solutions, the assembly and dismanning operations are complicated.